


Distractions

by mightyscrub



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Dave, dysphoria tw just in case but this is a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyscrub/pseuds/mightyscrub
Summary: For Supply Drop prompt #126: "…......PUSSY……TRANS SNAKE.............nsfw. anything goes vanilla to nasty."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seifukughost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seifukughost/gifts).



Hal was underneath him, looking a bit like a gangly rag doll.

The problem was Dave had entered the room with entirely unclean intentions, starting casually with his chin perched on the back of Hal’s swivel chair and an arm flung across Hal’s chest, fiddling with a hoodie drawstring idly as he watched Hal work. Then that same hand trailed up to thumb the divot of skin at Hal’s collar, the hollow of his throat. Hal shot him an irritated look in the reflectiveness of his computer screen, but Dave noticed perfectly well how Hal’s legs spread ever so slightly also.

It took very little effort after that to get Hal to turn his chair around into an eager kiss.

They had been growing more and more rough these days, testing boundaries. Where they’d previously been so careful, so strangely reverent in their touches, now there was the nip of teeth at Dave’s bottom lip. Dave liked dominance however (and more importantly Hal also liked this), so he roughly dragged Hal up by the front of his hoodie and brought him fumblingly down to the floor. Hal liked that a lot, judging by the stutter of his breath against Dave’s lips.

Hal grinned, barely able to toss his glasses to safety before Dave was pulling his hoodie up over his head, getting stuck on Hal’s bony elbows and pulling up his t-shirt underneath to expose a hairy skinny expanse of belly. When the hoodie was finally thrown across the room, Hal smiled up him, face flushed and hair mussed, arms flopped up over his head, waiting.

Dave kissed him again, hands framing him, and both of them were very aware of exactly how much wider Dave was, how his weight pressed down and made it just that bit harder for Hal to catch his breath between sloppy kisses.

“Dave…” Hal rasped when Dave smeared kisses from Hal’s lips down his cheek to his jaw.

Dave ground his hips into Hal’s, eliciting a stilted moan as Hal’s knees jerked up slightly. He could feel Hal’s cock getting interested in his sweat pants between them. Dave was just wearing a tank and a pair of boxers, and when he rubbed himself lewdly on Hal’s thigh the seam at his crotch pressed against his clit just right.

“Do you want my pussy?” Dave asked, a low growl but with a crooked sort of smile, laughing a bit at their own theatrics, but Hal was into it. Hal swallowed thickly, Dave could feel it as he pressed his lips to Hal’s throat.

“Yeah,” Hal breathed. “Yeah, please, I want it.”

Dave leaned back, sitting up over Hal and pressing his crotch firmly into Hal’s leg. He ran a rough palm over Hal’s erection through his pants, making Hal bite his bottom lip almost imperceptibly. 

“Be more specific.”

“Huh?”

Dave grinned. “Go on. Talk dirty to me, Hal.”

Dave’s muscles were hard under his tank, tightening as he rolled his hips. He was getting wet, the thin cloth of his boxers sticking to him. Hal was watching his movements with rapt attention.

For a moment Dave believed Hal wouldn’t be up for it, and was ready to leave it at that. But then after a huff of breath, Hal said, “Take off your pants.”

It was the start of something, a little experiment.

Dave hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and did as he was told. It was hard to make it sexy when it was just boxers, and their intertwined legs required some awkward maneuvering, but when the shorts joined Hal’s hoodie across the room, Hal seemed perfectly content with staring at Dave’s exposed patch of dark pubic hair.

Dave rubbed himself against Hal’s leg again, little tingling thrums of pleasure, a slight wet trail darkening Hal’s sweatpants. Dave was slick enough for a particularly hard grind to make a small wet pop of a noise at the disconnect.

“And?” Dave pressed.

Hal swallowed. “I wanna, uh… Kiss you.”

“Is that what they call it these days?”

“Just get over here.”

Dave complied, shuffling forward on his knees, over Hal’s arms, to position himself right over Hal’s face. Hal’s hands were warm at his hips, rubbing pleasant circles into his skin, little aches of not-quite-enough contact. Dave couldn’t really see his face from this angle, but he knew Hal was pleased when one hand trailed down Dave’s front, through wiry hair to thumb his slit.

“You’re so hot…” Hal mumbled, his thumb sinking deeper to slide firmly against Dave’s wet labia. For a prolonged few seconds he just traced his fingers along folds and flesh, rather meanly ignoring Dave’s clit, almost like he was playing, getting his hand messy.

Then a thick forefinger pressed deeper, enough for the bare beginnings of a stretch, and Dave made a low noise in his throat.

“Thought you were gonna kiss me.”

“That’s the plan,” said Hal innocently, and then holding back the lips of Dave’s pussy, he craned his head up to run a broad flat lick up Dave’s insides. Dave hmmmed appreciatively, as Hal’s lips closed, a strange sort of kiss before his tongue probed deeper.

Dave liked the noises his own body made, those quiet clicks and squelches of his labia and Hal’s tongue shifting together in, shall we say, an increasingly wet environment. He liked Hal’s small huffing exhales, the way his nose nudged Dave’s clit in different increasingly frustrating ways.

This position was surely murder on Hal’s neck, though, so Dave helpfully lowered himself, grinding down into Hal’s mouth and rather roughly forcing Hal’s head back to the floor.

“Mmph!” was all Hal had to say about that. Underneath Dave, Hal’s body did a weird little stretch, belly rising and ass pressing into the floor in what Dave recognized as a Hal-specific gesture for trying to calm down before getting too close to climax.

This didn’t discourage Dave at all from grinding brutally against Hal’s face. If anything, quite the opposite.

Hal’s fingers gripped bruisingly at Dave’s muscular thighs, the circular motions of his tongue getting choppier and messier with Dave’s small thrusts against his mouth. Finally, Hal’s lips moved to Dave’s clit and began to suck mercilessly, earning a grunted “Fuck!” from Dave, who could feel a clenching throbbing run through him. Hal’s tongue lay flat and firm and wet against the underside of Dave’s clit and the thrumming pleasure intensified until Dave had to freeze his hips or else lose control and get too rough. His breath caught in his throat harshly and he swore his way through his first quick and sharp orgasm.

Hal made a sort of half-gurgle of a noise as Dave rubbed himself a few more thrusts against his face, and then Dave lifted back up on his knees so Hal could breath. Dave’s thighs shook slightly, his heart pounding in his head.

Hal looked blissed out, with a wet smear down his chin.

“Let me fuck you,” he said.

“Be more specific.”

“Let me fuck you til you’re begging for it.” Hal was being entirely serious and it was endearing.

Dave grinned. “That’s more like it.”

He took a split moment to recover then rolled off of Hal and spread his legs there on the floor, using two fingers to pull back the lips of his dripping pussy for Hal to enjoy.

Hal looked kind of funny scrambling around for the right position, a little squinty too without this glasses, but Dave could see how on edge he was thanks to the hard line of his mouth and the flush in his cheeks.

And, of course, his erection pressing very noticeably in his sweat pants.

It was sexy. Dave liked it when Hal was so hot and bothered.

“Go on, then, fuck my brains out,” Dave drawled. He was laid out on his back, knees wide, and apparently that image was enough for Hal to wiggle very adamantly out of his sweats and underwear.

He cupped his hard cock for a moment, as if mentally telling it to calm the hell down (and that was very Hal, wasn’t it?), before shuffling forward on his knees and guiding himself to Dave’s entrance. He rubbed the head back and forth over Dave’s wet folds, biting his lower lip when Dave hmmed appreciatively. Dave’s pussy was all pleasant aching and oversensitivity, his clit still tweaking little pulses of intensity through him.

He growled lowly when Hal began to press his way inside.

It was a familiar stretch now, filling him in the same ways, and once Hal was in completely, with his balls flush with Dave’s ass, Hal sort of collapsed on top of him, lavishing kisses on the exposed skin at Dave’s chest over his tank top. Dave’s tits were noticeably peaking through the fabric—he was too big a man not to have some annoyingly apparent breasts—but Hal nudged them in a strangely loving gesture before he started his pace.

It was good. Sex with Hal was always good because when he was really into it Hal got very messy indeed. He gave sloppy open-mouthed kisses, and his free hand snaked between them to thumb roughly at Dave’s clit while he pounded into him.

Dave never actually begged, but in the spirit of fun he could definitely growl and bite and start a harsh litany of “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”

Hal was the one who liked to moan and make delicious high noises of enjoyment on every exhale.

It turned Dave on, made heat sit comfortably all through him, underlying the spikes of another mounting orgasm.

His knees clamped around Hal’s sides of their own accord as Dave’s limit spiraled nearer and nearer, and Dave threw his head back with a ragged and breathless “ _Fuck_ ” as orgasm number two quaked through him, making his legs jerk and his back lift.

Hal’s pace only got faster, brutally, sloppy and stilted as his own orgasm was no doubt mounting. Dave could feel every movement too-intensely, his insides clamping on Hal in abortive waves, Hal still mercilessly thumbing his clit in rough circles so Dave felt every last punch of his orgasm and then rode high on oversensitivity afterwards, almost painful but too good to make Hal stop…

Dave was seeing stars, his hips jerking up to meet Hal’s thrusts, his breaths catching as he tried to reach orgasm 3 in time.

Hal came with a choking sound, rocking deeply into Dave and burying his face in Dave’s broad chest. Dave could feel Hal’s cock twitch inside of him as he finished with tiny thrusts keeping him inside of Dave to the hilt.

Hal immediately turned to jelly afterwards, but when Dave reached a hand down to rub his clit to a much-needed final hurrah, Hal’s fingers helped.

They forced out Dave’s third orgasm, tearing a rough shout out of Dave’s throat, his whole body jerking inward, his abs sore and quivering.

The daze afterwards was delicious, Hal laying on top of him, his cock left to soften inside of Dave and slip out on its own accord, spilling mess all over.

It was too-hot and Dave’s tailbone hurt now from the hard floor, but it was exactly what he’d wanted when he entered the room.

Hal huffed blearily against his chest. “You’re so hot,” he said, almost a whining complaint, and Dave laughed breathlessly.

He cupped the back of Hal’s head and ruffled his curly hair.

“Not so bad yourself.”


End file.
